One shot Two shot
by AmberAllyCat
Summary: A bunch of one-shots with no relation to each other. Please R&R some more may be added but unlikely- WARNING: Death :)
1. Shadows

**AN: **Inspired by the song 'Nightmare' and the first in some completely unrelated One-shots ,that have to do with Harry potter.  
Disclaimer: I earn nothing *cough* sorry _**own**_ nothing .

* * *

**_SHADOWS _**

Harry walked along the deserted halls of Hogwarts he would see flashes run at the edge of his vision. Every time he looked where they were however they had already disappeared. It was 6th year, Sirius had just been cleared of all charges…he was also dead. Looking back on it, the ministry is where harry had last felt – sane. During the battle where he had been clear headed for the last time.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Harry saw the veil pull his godfather in, he heard his own scream as though through a thick fog. Harry's vision focused on Belatrixs, he felt fury pierce the fog and as she ran he charged ,his head clear and crisp like a newly departed mist. This was the enemy. It was her fault.

Belatrix laughed and taunted him ; "What's the matter Potter? Sad that poor siwius is gone?"

"Crusio!" yelled the emerald eyed boy. The spell sailed over her as she tripped unexpecting of such a unforgivable from the golden boy.

"Oh little Potter is mad is he? Boy you need conviction for such a spell. I wonder how much you can hurt me with such a weak version of pain… Conviction, Potter, conviction." Bellatix laughed hysterically. it calmed down into a unsure giggle when she saw Harrys lips curl into a snarl.

"I assure you have conviction madam. Crusio'." Whispered harry. The end of his holly wood wand split as if a spell to strong was ripped from the depths of its bowels. The light struck true, Belatrix had a violent scream rip from her throat as Voldamort apperated in. The dark load had stood their frozen watching his servant writher under the potter-boys spell not knowing if what he was seeing was an illusion or not. Harry smirked and bitterly laughed, it snapped poor old Voldy from his statue imitation as potter spoke ; " Is that enough conviction for you Bella? Do you feel sane yet ?" Then as Voldamort looked upon Harry Tom was asked a question which surprised him before the Dark Lord inclined his head with silent permission. Then peered on in shock.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Harry sighed he remembered the question 'May I kill her'. After Riddle had inclined his head Harry had walked up to Bella and slit her neck with a simple potions knife he had always carried as he didn't want to entertain the thought of him being defenseless if his wand was lost.

The bitch had bleed out by the time Dumbeldoor had appeared. Voldamort had entered his mind but had been unable to leave or control him. Harry had locked him in the scar which now was healed into a normal scar. He had gotten rid of old Voldy by dragging all the foul pieces of soul though the once curse mark and suppressing the barstads consciousness till Riddle degraded and shatted. Harry had woken up in St. Mungos and was told that he had been in a coma for the better parts of two months with his dammed scar leaking blood. Now Harry was plagued with shadows and shadow filled nightmares as nothing comes without a price. Harry seemed to have his own personal devil. The acts that Voldamort had committed were constantly played out for him in silhouette by his shadowed companions. At night the acts were vivid and in colour. Harry could hardly bring himself to sleep anymore. He had confided in his friends before it had gotten to much for them.

" Bloody Hell Harry stop telling us these thing ,Hermione can't fucking take it. Can't you see she's crying because of the bloody images _**YOU**_ have created!" Ron had yelled at him.  
"Oh because thinking of them is _so_ horrible- I'm the one that has to live with reliving them every time I close my godforsaken eyes." Harry had yelled back in misplaced fury.  
"Fuck Harry" Ron ran a hand trough his hair "You need help!"

That had been the last time harry told them anything. They seemed happier for it even though when harry wasn't looking he could fell Hermiones sorrowful gaze on him. The shadows didn't stop.

Harry wondered into potions class and sat at his assigned seat . He hadn't gotten much sleep in the past week as the nightmares had gotten worse. Harry was more of a shell then anything. He looked at the walls as his nightmare came to life upon the walls he gripped his eyes shut as the pictures got clearer. This had been happening since he refused to sleep, generally it was a scène or two that only he was 'privvy' to upon a classroom wall before fading back to shadows.

Harry heard a scream , his eyes snapped open the pictures on the wall was gone- harry paled the walls were bleeding- It didn't look like just a picture anymore. Harry made his way to the wall ignoring the screams and panicked talking. Harry lifted his had and placing it on the wall he gasped- it was real-.

"Potter!" Screeched Professor Snape the class room became silent

"Whats happening?" Whispered Harry. In the silence his words carried. Hermione broke into sobs. Harry turned to look at his friends, he saw Hermione curled against Ron.

When Harry met eyes with Ron , Ron took in Harrys expression and yelled at him. " It's _**YOUR**_ fucking nightmare!"

Harry should have known the price of evil as he watched his nightmare came to life.


	2. Madness

**AN: **No.2 one-shot to do with HP. The one-shots don't relate to each other. My mind just went to- " Ooo werewolfs have such sensitive smelling ability's .. maby they can smell emotions.. or states of mind."  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP

* * *

_**MADNESS**_

You smell like madness-

The sound of the werewolf's whispered words echoed through the great hall. No-one knew who he was talking about. They all forgot about what the dead werewolf had said in light of the victory . Though they won they had suffered dearly. As had Hogwarts and the trio. Harry wasn't the same after defeating the Dark-Lord. He wouldn't rekindle the relationship with Ginny much to the weaslyeetas displeasure but Ron understood, they all had changed. Harry was hardly seen after the war. He would visit friends and helped rebuilt Hogwarts but he also would disappear for days and at times talk to no-one but Teddy his godson, Remus's son. It wasn't till years later when teddy was staying with the weaslys before school that Ron remembered the werewolf's last words, when Teddy Lupin had echoed the words but with a name . "Uncle Ron." Said the small metamorphose while unconsciously changing to look more like his godfather. Ron looked down at the somber expression that Teddy wore. "What is it little moony?" Ron had inquired wondering what would make the 12 year old boy sad. "why – why has Papa Harry always smelled like…Madness?" Ron had gasped and spinning on his heal he walked to the kitchen just to spin again and see a small harry staring at him in worry. "Because Papa Harry is very good at hiding." Is what Ron had said before apperating to the last known harry location. When he was standing in Harry's living room with harry sitting on a arm chair Ron took a long look around the disorientated apartment. "How could I have missed it?" muttered Ron to himself "Missed what oh friend of mine-"

Ron looked at him. Really looked at his friend for the first time in years. Out of no-where with what seemed to be his permission Ron asked a simple question "Are you mad." Harry's brow creased "If you mean furious –"

"No like bad shit crazy , like when Remus talked in the hall if it was you, like-"

"Now Ron bring up dead mentors is not necessary-"

"He said he smelled madness, Harry, Madness!"

"Who , Ron are you –"

"Who? Remus and now little moony . Little teddy said you smelled like madness harry Bloody hell hwe said you always have smelt like madness."

"Well Ron if teddy said so it must be true." Harry's faced broke into a insane grin.

"How could I have missed it..." Ron was shaking his head as he watched his clearly mad friend.  
"Don't worry, I'm perfectly stable."

"Remus was right you are mad-"

"Well Ronny how else could I have won." From out of Harry's throat a manic laugh echoed around the apartment.

Harry had let go of his sanity the moment he had died not seeing the need to keep it. Granted he did not expect to have woken up alive. He had heard the words of the werewolf and wondered why it had taken Teddy so long to spill his secret. He knew he was mad. The only difference is now so did the rest of the world. Harry's grin extended across his face he knew he looked less the sane. But he wasn't now was he, Sane that is.


End file.
